Guess My Lies
by WiseSkyLight
Summary: Yamamura Hiroshi has been telling lies ever since he set foot into the Yagami household; lies about his past, lies about his family, and most of all, lies about himself. How long can he keep up this ruse without forgetting who he once was? Or without spiraling into a symphony of chaos. Dark!Harry Creature!Harry
1. From Martyrdom to Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.

Thank you to the beta **HoldTheLineDon'tLookBack** for editing the first chapter.

Summary: Yamamura Hiroshi has been telling lies ever since he set foot into the Yagami household; lies about his past, lies about his family, and most of all, lies about himself. How long can he keep up this ruse without forgetting who he once was. Or without spiraling into a symphony of chaos. Dark!Harry Creature!Harry

* * *

Guess My Lies

\- Chapter 1 -

From Martyrdom to Freedom

* * *

1

It had been five years since his departure from that horrid world. Five years from that world that he himself wished hell upon for those wretched years of pain and torture. All he now desired was not peace or something as silly as that; only fools deluded themselves by thinking that peace was achievable. No, what he wanted was something greater. Something within his blood that called out in yearning.

But was it attainable?

From the start of his childhood, he had been misled, believing that he was a martyr of some sort, a savior that would bring an end to the suffering of his world and its people, even at the cost of his life. What an idiot he was. It was only after his sacrifices to save them that the people he worked so hard to protect betrayed him in the worst possible way.

They cursed him to spend his last remaining days in Azkaban.

Their reason was that he was transforming himself into the next Dark Lord, the next monster.

Oh, how it had pained him to hear these words from the lips of the people he loved. Those cruel words pierced his heart, carving out wounds that fit the thorn names of each person that had turned against him.

Night after night he wasted away in the dark prison cell with only the company of horrific nightmares to keep him going. And those things, those things that roamed in the darkness and searched deep into his soul, sucking out every inch of his happiness, and his mind. If truth be told, he let this happen. It was his fault from the start. He chose to believe all the stuff he was told, and now he faced the consequences of his actions.

So with open arm he welcomed his punishment, as it served as a reminder. He let his sanity fade away with the rest of him. After all, in a place like this the only way to survive was to delve into the darkest depths of madness.

But there was one thing that he would never forget in this abyss.

His _name_.

There was power within a name.

 _Harry_. His name was Harry.

But that all changed when Death came to visit.

It had come with a promise, but also a price.

Harry accepted.

2

The veil had opened.

One step... two steps... three steps...

Slowly he walked.

Towards what, he did not know.

Cold. All he felt was cold.

Its icy touch _burned_.

And at his back, a gush of red petals of a decaying rose danced in the wind.

3

A new world.

He'd been born into a new world.

The realisation had hit him hard for the first few days after his birth, but it did not shock him. Instead it filled him with excitement. He was greeted with the love of a new found family; a new father and a new mother who held him with such adoration that he could feel their deep affection for him. This pleased him. _I can start over_ , he thought. And this time no prophecy would be in control of his life. He would be the one to choose his path in this life, and nobody else would get a say in it.

One strange thing that he noticed about this world in his five years of living in it was that there was no magic. How did he know this? Well, because he could feel it. The world was void. Nothing. Null. And it showed. This surprised him, and it worried him. _Does that mean that I have no magic?_ He proceeded to dig deep into his soul and searched around till he felt a small, warm ball of magic. He sighed in relief. His magical core was still developing as he was young in body, but not in mind. This made life as a baby tedious as he was unable to control his bowels, which was highly embarrassing.

Another thing he observed about this world was that his parents were from an Asian descent, which meant he was too. This made life as a baby a little challenging as he would have to learn this parent's native language just like any other baby to be able to understand them, but after a year after his birth, when he was finally able to speak not babble, he was able to pick up the language very quickly and easily. It was Japanese, which lead him to the conclusion that he was in Japan.

Now five years had passed and he had lived a happy life with family around him... but that all came crashing down after that event. The event shook him out of his comfort, and it reminded him that he would never be safe.

Death had promised him that much.

4

Through the small bedroom window that confided him, Harry could see the somber greys clouds cover the sky causing no sunlight to pierce through them as they hovered above the city, filling the streets with darkness. And with the roar of distant thunder, he sat on the soft bed wrapped in a blanket to keep warm. He was currently in a large, white room that smelled so clean it hurt his nose.

 _Why?_ Was the only thought running through his head, as he stared out the window. He had lived five years of peace, so why? He knew that horrible things always happened to people around him, but did it have to be this? Did they have to suffer because of him? He had loved them; his parents. They had truly loved him back. So why?

He turned his thoughts to his father just before he left for the trip. The trip that was meant to keep Harry safe from all this, from him.

" _Don't forget_ ," his father told him with pleading eyes, as if he expected him to get up and venture out into the endless word, " _that no matter how hard life gets, no matter how harsh the world may seem, remember that every person has a heart and it's that heart that will remind you that they were once a tiny baby wrapped in the warmth of their mother's arms_."

Those were his father's last words. It was as if his father knew that this would be the final time that they spoke to each other, and he was right. Before his death, before his time would look at him sorrowfully and with pitying eyes, as if he regretted the cursed life he placed upon him. His father was a humane man who lived in an inhumane world. But before Harry could tell you about the yellow eyes and unnatural hunger, before he could tell you about the multiple deaths and inhuman strength, one word could be used to describe his father and that he was superstitious, which always caused him to stay up at night. Not because he could not sleep - no - but because the mystery behind the moon and stars appealed to him. And one night, in midwinter, Harry stayed up with him.

The room they sat in was cold and small, causing them to huddle together for any signs of warmth. Harry was four and the ring-ringing of the wind chimes were soft and hardly noticeable with the squeaks of the mice in the corners of the room. And looking up out of the window, the sky was void of all light except from the lifeless glow of the moon at the center. And as they sat, his father said: " _Do you know why there are no stars in the sky? It's because God took them away, they were broken pieces of heaven that were placed there to protect us from the darkness. But because of our selfish desires he ripped them from the sky, never to be seen again, but one day they will return..._ "

But they lived in an inhumane world, after all.

A new, strange, inhumane world that he was now born into with a new mother and a new father, with a new name and a new identity. He would no longer bear that cursed name, but enough of that now. There is more important things to talk about; like how a week before his father talked about the warmth of a mother and just a year after he spoke about the starless night, tragedy had struck them. Harry's mother was dead.

"Hiroshi-kun?" said a voice from to the right of him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Harry turned his head towards the voice and saw the nurse that had been checking up on him during the first few days since his admission into the hospital. She was a small woman with brown hair and bland features, making her look bored all the time, but this time she had a small, sad smile on her face. She must have come in while he was lost in thought.

"Hiroshi-kun," she said tentatively, as if she was treading on thin ice, "there are important people to see you. Can they come in? You can say no."

 _Oh right, my name is now Hiroshi._

Harry - no - _Hiroshi_ looked towards the door and saw shadows moving from beneath it. It seemed like there were two people waiting to come into the room. So he nodded in answer. He was curious to see the people, since no one has visited him since he arrived at hospital. He had an idea about who it was though.

The nurse moved towards the door and opened it. In came two men. One was a fairly tall man with rectangular glasses and the other was a middle aged man with grey streaks in his hair. Both were wearing formal clothing. The air of seriousness that they had around them made Hiroshi's eyes narrow at them in suspicion. They displayed themselves like hardened men that had gone to war and had survived by the way they approached him, but what surprised him was that they had kind expressions on their faces when they gazed at him.

The older man grabbed the chair that was next to the wall and moved next to his bed and sat down. The one with glasses stayed standing and his eyes never left him.

"So you must be Hayate's son? Hiroshi-kun, am I right?" Asked the elder man.

Hiroshi nodded.

The man smiled. "My name is Kinoshita Jirou and the man standing is Yagami Soichiro. We were friends of your fathers."

 _Were?_

"So your police men, too?" Hiroshi questioned in his child like voice.

Kinoshita smile widened. "Yes, we are."

 _So I was right._

He guessed that police men would come to visit him sooner or later. After all, what happened that night was worthy of the police's attention.

"And we are here to ask you some questions, okay? But if the questions I ask you hurt you in any way tell me and I will stop."

"You're here to ask about dad, aren't you? About what happened that night?" Hiroshi said bluntly. He did not want to beat around the bush. He knew that they would question him lightly because he was a child, but he wanted to get this over and done with.

This made Yagami's eyes blink in shock, but Kinoshita carried on smiling.

"Your father always told us that you were a clever child. Yes I am. So can you please tell us what happened that night?"

"Okay."

And he told them. The night before his father's death he and his father were packing to go on a trip that was meant to keep him safe, but he did not know what from. All he knew was that because of his father's work they were in danger. His mother had already died from that danger and from what he could tell from his father's behavior, Hiroshi was next. So to keep him safe his father planned a trip that would take them away from the city, but the plan failed.

"That night dad heard a sound from the kitchen and told me to hide in the bedroom. I did. I hid in the wardrobe and that's when I heard fighting downstairs. After a few minutes there was silence. I was scared. I did not want to go out of the wardrobe in case of someone other than my father was there waiting for me. So I waited for my father to call me, but he never did. Then came the smell of smoke. Something was burning and I jumped out of the wardrobe and ran to the door, but something was blocking it. Smoke filled the room and the door handle was so hot that I could not touch it. I was stuck. Then I passed out."

During his story the smile slid off Kinoshita's face and he peered at him with a cold expression. His eyes were filled with silent fury. Yagami looked the same. When he finished the story Kinoshita spoke up and said, "I promise you, Hiroshi- kun, we will find the man who has done this to your family."

"Does this mean that dad is dead?" Hiroshi asked in a small voice looking down. He held the blanket tighter when he felt his eyes start to sting.

Silence filled the room.

"Yes." Kinoshita finally said. "He was killed. So was your mother."

Hiroshi's eyesight became blurry as tears fell out of his eyes. He had lost a family again and he could do nothing about it. Was he that hopeless that he could not even protect the people he loved?

"Hiroshi-kun," said a soft voice, causing Hiroshi to look up.

It was Yagami.

He stared at him with a kind face and said, "There is something I would like to offer you, but that's only if you want it. I would like you to come and live with my wife and me after you get out of the hospital. We have a son who is the same age as you as well as a daughter. My wife has agreed to look after you and it would make me happy if you agreed too. Your father was a great friend to me and I want to repay him by taking care of his son, so would you accept?"

Hiroshi said nothing for a while.

"Would I not be a burden?" He finally asked.

"No. Never," Yagami replied.

"Okay then."

Yagami's lips curved into a smile. "Good. You are being released tomorrow morning, so I will come get you then."

"We should be going now," said Kinoshita while turning towards the nurse who was still in the room. She was staring at him with pitying eyes.

"Oh yes. Follow me." She said, breaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Bye Hiroshi-kun," said Kinoshita while getting up from the chair.

"Bye."

Then they all walked out of the room leaving him all by himself and the only thought going through his head after they left was that he told _lies_ to the Police. But they must never find out what truly happened. He must protect his family's secret in the same way he should have protected his family.

Hiroshi stared at the closed door and locked it with a quick spell, to make sure that no one would come in. He then looked down at his hands and took the glamour charm, which he had on for a week, off. Instead of small pale hands with smooth skin, a patch of white scales slowly appeared over the back of his hands and ran up his arm, but the skin on his fingers and knuckles were normal. However, his nails were black and sharps as claws. Hiroshi knew how he must look because his mother was the same. As pale as death with pure snow-like scales and poisonous yellow eyes, Hiroshi could see himself from the refection of the small window.

Out of everything he had said today, nothing was true except... No, he must not think about it now. This was one of the secrets that he must hide if he wanted to get what he truly desired.

And what he wanted was his freedom.

* * *

 **AN: I thought that I would explain a few things. Firstly, this will be a Dark!Harry fanfic so the themes will get darker later on and this would cause me to change the ratings from T to M, but not now. The rating will mostly change in chapter 2 or 3 because of what I'm planning. Secondly, this will not be a fanfic where Harry/Hiroshi chooses L's or Light's side. Harry will have his own side, but you will find out more about that in later chapters. Finally, there will be no pairing.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome as it would help me to improve my writing, so please review.**


	2. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note.

Beta'd by **HoldTheLineDon'tLookBack**

Summary: Yamamura Hiroshi has been telling lies ever since he set foot into the Yagami household; lies about his past, lies about his family, and most of all, lies about himself. How long can he keep up this ruse without forgetting who he once was. Or without spiraling into a symphony of chaos. Dark!Harry Creature!Harry

 **Warning:** Mature themes up ahead

* * *

Guess My Lies

\- Chapter 2 -

Suspicion

* * *

1

 _He doesn't trust me._

Hiroshi was currently sat in the Yagami household gazing at Yagami's eldest child who was staring back at him with a weary expression. _Who can blame him?_ He thought. _I'm barging into his family's life without warning. I'm probably going to end up taking his father's attention away from him because of the investigation and he might end up hating me for it._ But did he care about what the boy thought of him? No, he did not.

 _Let the boy hate me. He will learn a lesson out of it; that life does not go the way you want it to._

Earlier this morning Yagami came to collect him from the hospital and brought with him new clothes that he bought since Hiroshi's clothes burnt in the fire. It consisted of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt, but that was not all Yagami did for him. He also bought him some books after he heard that he liked to read in the car ride to the house. This should have made him feel a pang of guilt for lying to him about everything because he seemed like genuinely nice man, but he did not. Instead he felt tense around him as if he was expecting Yagami to ask him more questions about what happened that night because Hiroshi knew that the investigation was still ongoing and from what he could tell he was their only witness.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" Yagami had asked in the car. He had a grin on his face as if he was excited, which was the opposite of how Hiroshi really felt.

In all honesty, he was dreading it. This was because of how he would have to hide his true appearance with a glamour for the rest of the time he stays with them. Hiroshi knew that his large magical core would be able to handle the strain of wearing a glamour for hours on end, but it did not mean that he liked it. That was not the only thing he was risking by accepting to live there, but he had to seem like a normal kid to avoid suspicion. He could never let them find out the truth.

"Yeah," Hiroshi had replied with a false smile on his face.

Now Hiroshi was in Yagami's living room with his family who were also sat around him. They were all look at him with either smiles on their faces or with untrusting eyes. The latter being the son. Though, under the attention Hiroshi did not know how to feel. He use to hate attention as Harry in his past life, but he soon learnt that being in the public eye could do a lot of good. It just depends on how you present yourself.

"Hiroshi-kun," Yagami's wife called out, snapping him out of his thoughts, "would you like something to eat?"

"I'm sorry, Yagami-san," he answered back, "but I already ate at the hospital."

Another lie.

"That's okay. But please, call me Aunt. You're a part of the family now."

"Yes, Aunt."

Truth is Hiroshi could not even eat human food if he wanted to. This was because of the side effect that it had on his body, he would start to get sick and his immune system would weaken, so he had to make sure to have a few pounds of raw meat every four mouths to stop this from happening if he did eat their food. This was all because he was not human. He was something greater.

"Light, Sayu, why don't you play with Hiroshi-kun for a while?" Asked Yagami. "I bought some new toys."

Sayu's face brighten at the word toys, however she was hesitant to let go of her mother who she was clutching tightly onto. Light on the other hand nodded at his father's request and proceeded to get up out of his seat then walk over to Hiroshi.

"We can play in my room," Light said politely with a smile on his face, although his eyes showed something completely different.

 _He's hiding how he really feels about me_. Hiroshi scoffed quietly. _Does he think that I'm going to take away his parent's affections? That can't be it. Hmmm, maybe I should play a little game?_

Hiroshi agreed in spite of Light's hidden feelings for him and began to follow him upstairs. Sayu decided not to join them, as she looked to be still attached to her mother. When they were in his room, Light turned to close the door so it was just him and Hiroshi.

"So what do you want to play?" Hiroshi asked in a neutral tone, but he was truthfully giggling on the inside.

 _Is he going to show his true face now that we are away from his parents?_ Hiroshi hoped he would.

"Hiroshi," Light suddenly said after a few seconds of silence. "Is it true?"

 _Huh?_

"Is what true?" Hiroshi questioned, confused.

"Is it true that a bad man killed your mum and dad?"

Hiroshi's eye's narrowed.

"How do you know about that?"

"I heard my dad and mum talking about it by one day," he answered.

"Yes," Hiroshi said, "it's true."

There was no point in hiding this information since Light already knew it.

Within seconds a readable emotion flashed across Light's face as he clenched his fists. It was _hatred_.

Hiroshi smiled a little. _Now why show hatred?_

Staring deep into Light's eyes, Hiroshi could feel his thoughts flow through his mind.

 _He deserves to die. Dad will find him._

Hiroshi's smile grew wider.

"Who deserves to die, Light?" He whispered softly.

Light froze.

"H-How did you kno-"

"Just answer the question," Hiroshi interrupted.

 _This is gold. What kind of 5 year old thinks about killing? Well, other than me._

"Isn't it obvious? The criminal," Light said boldly. "All criminals deserve to die."

Hiroshi could not stop himself and began to laugh, taking Light off guard.

 _If only he knew the truth._

"W-Why are you laughing?" Light said sounding a little freaked out.

When Hiroshi was finally able to catch his breath and stop himself him from cackling, he exclaimed, "The world is not like that, Light. The world will never be like that."

"What do you mean? Tell me!" Light demanded.

"If you want to make that dream come true and kill all criminals," Hiroshi started to explain, "You'll need something more than words. You need... to become a God."

Light's eyes widen in shock.

"Don't you want to get rid of criminals, Light?"

 _This means getting rid of me, too, but let's see if he can try._

Hiroshi walked over to Light and placed a hand on his shoulder. From this distance Hiroshi could see and feel Light trembling in fear of what he just said.

Hiroshi's grip tighten. "Let me show you the way."

2

Evening had now come, and Hiroshi was being taken by Yagami to the police station to answer more questions about the night his father died. Hiroshi knew that the police were getting nowhere in their investigations and this would cause them to re-evaluate every piece of evidence and witness testimony to find out the truth, but that was never going to happen. Instead they were going to fail and Hiroshi will make sure it happens.

"Now Hiroshi-kun, remember that you don't have to answer any questions that you don't want to," Yagami said while they were both walking through the entrance to the main corridor.

"I know, Uncle."

 _Why is he telling this again? Does he think that I have forgotten? Or maybe it's because I'm a child that he thinks that I have short term memory._

"However, if we say something that makes your remember anything else about that night, tell us."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Also if we say anything that triggers a bad memory, tell us to stop."

"Okay."

"Good. Glad you understand."

Hiroshi observed that they were walking towards what seemed like an interviewing room on the third floor and guessed that it was most likely that this time the interview would be filmed as it would be viewed as unethical to keep bring back a child to remember a 'traumatic' event to help forward their investigations. So what he said had to be carefully constructed as to not give away any real details of that night. He must not fall for any of their questions, but being a child had its perks. This would allow him to not be viewed as a suspect and that is what Hiroshi wanted.

When they reached the room waiting outside was Kinoshita who appeared to be wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Even though he tried to seem presentable it looked like he has not slept all last night.

"Yagami," he called out while peering down at Hiroshi, "is he ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. It's time."

Kinoshita opened the door and they all stepped through.

The interviewing room, Hiroshi noted, was fairly dull with its grey walls and white ceiling, but the only thing that stood out was the black video camera that was on a stand across a table facing a seat. That seat was most likely were Hiroshi would be sitting. There were two chairs on the opposite side near the camera, but that was not the only thing. There was also a large mirror on the wall and Hiroshi could sense people behind it.

This intrigued Hiroshi. He knew that there would be other people working on this case as his father was a policeman, but Hiroshi felt the presence of five people behind the mirror, which made him wonder why there were so many people. They should be working the other case that is gripping the media's attention instead of his father's death. It was the reason why reporters have not come after him.

"Hiroshi-kun, please sit on the seat facing the camera," Kinoshita said, his voice sounding worn out as if he was exhausted.

Hiroshi did what he was told and sat on the seat. Yagami and Kinoshita sat opposite him, but first Kinoshita went to turn on the camera.

"The date is the 27th March 1991 and the time is 3:25PM," Kinoshita announced aloud for the camera. "I am Senior Detective Kinoshita Jirou and the man sitting next to me is Detective Yagami Soichiro. We are interviewing Yamamura Hiroshi, the son of the victims Yamamura Hayate and Yamamura Reiko. Now Hiroshi-kun, what can you tell us about that night?"

Hiroshi began to tell his story again, but this time taking pauses to make it seem like he was thinking about what to say like a normal person would. He made sure to look upset and not get carried away when answering the question. After he was done, Kinoshita took a glance at Yagami who nodded.

"Hiroshi-kun, we are now going to ask you a set of question to do with your parents before they died. Okay?" Kinoshita said, his voice was no longer tired but fully awake and serious.

"Okay," he replied.

"Had your parents ever come across anyone suspicious? For example, anyone that may have acted weird towards them?"

Hiroshi stayed quiet for a while pretending to think it over.

"No, I don't think so, but…"

Hiroshi made himself go silent to heighten their attention.

"But what?" Yagami asked.

Hiroshi acted the part of an uncomfortable child that was being scrutinized under their stares.

"Umm, I remember that one day mum came home from work saying that she was having trouble with her boss. She said that she did not like working with him, but had to if she wanted a record deal for her music."

This was not a lie. For once he was telling the truth. His mother hated working with her boss because he gave her a hard time. He would try and make her sell her music to other popular artists to gain more money. But that was not all he did.

Kinoshita looked at him with an unreadable emotion across his face. "Her boss died from an unknown cause of death a month before your mother died, did he not?"

"I don't know. Mum would not tell me, she thought that it was best for a child not to know these things," Hiroshi explained.

"But why would she do that? It was not like you had come into contact with him, Hiroshi-kun," Kinoshita inquired.

The "Or did you?" went unsaid, but Hiroshi heard it loud and clear.

 _Shit._

"I had met him a few times," Hiroshi began truthfully, "and instantly disliked him. This was because he would try and convince my mum to sell the rights of her songs. But it was not just that he would sexually harass her."

Yagami looked at him in surprise. "Sexually harass your mum? What do you mean by that?"

"He would make lewd comments about her figure whenever mum was around him and make unwanted sexual advances."

"Did your father know?" Kinoshita asked.

"No. Mum said that she would find a way to deal with it herself, but she was not able to. The man died before she could confront him."

 _After all, he was the first man I've killed because of what he planned to do._

3

The rest of the interview went on for about an hour and thirty minutes and during that time Hiroshi falsely answered the questions that he was asked. They weren't easy questions, but Hiroshi was able to respond to them convincingly. Though, he was now left to twiddling his thumbs in a waiting room while Yagami was in a meeting, but thankfully Hiroshi placed a listening charm on him this morning in case something like this happened.

Activating the charm, Hiroshi eavesdropped on the conversation that Yagami seemed to be having with other detectives. They were most likely the ones that were watching from behind the mirror. This made Hiroshi wonder how important this case was to the police as he could feel the auras of about 20 detectives in one room were Yagami was.

 _Shouldn't they be working on the other case? The one that the public is going mad for? Unless..._

Hiroshi's eyes widened.

 _Could they have made the connection?!_

No, they could not. It was impossible. Hiroshi made sure that there was no evidence left around for a detective to make a connection between cases. But what if he made a mistake? What if this mistake allowed for the police to make the connection? Will they find out the truth that he tried so hard to hide?

 _Stop!_ He shouted in his head. _I must not think like that! If I do that then I lose and I can't afford to lose. Not now. Not ever._

Taking a deep breath, Hiroshi started to get rid of those thoughts.

 _I must think rationally and calmly_ , he told himself. _That's the only way I'll win this game._

Yes, this was all a game to Hiroshi. A game of deception and murder to win his freedom. And to get it he was willing to sacrifice all, even his new family. This is the price that must be paid.

Turning his thoughts back to Yagami, Hiroshi heard the noise in the room suddenly die down which caught his attention. The only sound was of one pair of footsteps which echoed across the room. Then it sudden stopped and a voice filled the room.

"Policemen!" The deep voice announced. A voice Hiroshi knew. "Thank you for coming. As you have heard on the news by now there has been another murder victim by the serial killer The Ripper one month ago. This has caused a cry of outrage across japan as this is the tenth killing we know of so far. There could be more. But we will bring an end to these killings. We have Japan's best policemen gathered in one room today. By working together, we will be able to catch this ruthless killer and bring him to justice, but first we must re-examine the evidence."

 _So they are not taking about my father, but the other case._

Hiroshi gave a sign of relief. He was worried for no reason. They would have never been able to find out the truth. He went through great lengths to hide it and it would not all be for nothing. He knew what he had to do now.

"The first victim's identity is unknown," the voice said aloud, or shall Hiroshi say Kinoshita said, "But through the uses of the bone structure forensic investigators were able to figure out the victim's gender. It was a man. He was buried in a forest not far from here and by the way the body decomposed, we were able to estimate that the body was buried for less than ten years. The reason we were able to link him to the other murders is because of the marking on his ribs. He was stabbed in the heart, but with a custom made dagger used in the other murders."

Hiroshi already knew this information. The whole of Japan did. The news would always talk about the first victim in hopes of finding out whom he is, but it did not work. No one came forward to identify the victim, so he was left nameless. It was pretty sad if he thought about it.

"But the reason the killer was named The Ripper is evident through the fifth victim. A woman called Akane was killed in an alleyway in Tokyo two years ago. She was stabbed like the first victim, but this time the heart was gouged out while the flesh was ripped out. Now no one knows what happened with this flesh and the heart, but theories have been created saying that the killer either keeps them as trophies or, the more disturbing theory, the killer eats them. This is the same for the other victims. However..."

Kinoshita went silent for a few seconds. There was tension in the air as the people in the room were hooked on his every word. Then he said, "There is one more victim that no one knows about."

 _One more victim? Wait, could it be?_

"This victim's husband tragically died in a fire a week ago."

 _No!_ Hiroshi shouted in his head. _Stop!_

"Her name..."

 _Stop him! Someone shut him up!_

"...is Yamamura Reiko."

* * *

 **AN: I should explain again that Hiroshi is on no ones side other than his own. I've also change the rating from T to M because of the mature themes.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
